Le Goût du Chocolat
by MlleVioloniste
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks est amoureuse de Rémus Lupin mais celui-ci s'estime trop dangereux pour elle. Mais le loup-garou a une faiblesse et la jeune femme la connait...
1. L'attirer

Une pluie battante tombait sur la ville de Londres depuis plusieurs jours ce qui rendait les habitants maussades. En effet, ce mauvais temps les rendait nerveux et hargneux. Il espéraient en vain que le soleil finirait par percer les nuages. Chacun rêvait d'une longue balade auprès de la personne qu'il aimait, d'être allongé sur le sable fin d'une magnifique plage, de sentir une douce chaleur caresser son visage. Mais rien ne venait et cela les rendait plus acariâtre encore. Ils devaient se contenter de la lumière artificielle de leurs maisons, tout en regardant avec lassitude les nuages gris et les gouttes tomber sur le sol déjà humide.

Dans un des quartiers les plus miteux de la ville, se trouvaient diverses maisons à l'aspect minable. Les humains en général, sont attirés par tout ce qui brille et ces pauvres habitations ne pouvaient donc captiver leurs regards. Pourtant, un homme se tenait entre deux maisons, les numéros onze et douze du Square Grimmaurd. Elles ne présentaient rien de plus que les autres, étaient tout aussi banales. L'homme les regardait malgré tout avec une lueur intéressée dans les yeux. Son visage était plutôt beau mais, recouvert de longues et fines cicatrices, effrayait quiconque le regardait. Il ne paraissait pas très âgé, mais des mèches de cheveux blancs le vieillissaient prématurément. Avec ses habits usés et rapiécés en divers endroits, il semblait pauvre et fatigué.  
>Sortant un bout de parchemin de sa poche, l'homme le lut à voix basse puis repensa à ce qu'il venait de lire. Aussitôt, une porte ainsi que des fenêtres apparurent devant lui. En quelques secondes, une nouvelle maison venait d'apparaitre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. L'homme aux vêtements raccommodés s'approcha de la porte, tourna la porte et ouvrit en grand la porte.<p>

Il tira un long bout de sa poche et chuchota « Lumos ». Aussitôt, un petit faisceau de lumière jaillit de la baguette. L'homme scruta le hall dans lequel il se trouvait. Constatant qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant, il s'avança dans le couloir, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette. Il se rendit dans le sous-sol, aménagé en cuisine. Une longue table entourée de chaises ainsi qu'une cheminée éteinte tenaient lieu de meubles. L'atmosphère de la salle était glaciale et malgré la légère lumière que produisait sa baguette, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette adossée contre le mur de pierre. Poussant un léger soupir, il s'assit sur une des chaises. Il était prêt à enfin se détendre quand, tout à coup, une douce voix se fit entendre.

« Bonsoir Rémus »

Le dit Rémus sursauta légèrement et brandit sa baguette dans la direction de la voix. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en reconnaissant les petits yeux malicieux et le magnifique visage en cœur de la jeune femme. Elle portait une petite jupe noire ainsi que des collants de la même couleur déchirés par endroits. Son débardeur et ses courts cheveux d'un rose criard rajoutaient un peu de couleur à sa tenue. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. L'homme déglutit à sa vue mais se ressaisit très vite.

« Tonks ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Nymphadora Tonks ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et prononça « Incendio ». De longues flammes se mirent aussitôt à danser dans l'âtre. Elle contempla un moment le feu puis se tourna vers Rémus Lupin qui la contemplait toujours. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, puis monta sur la table et s'assit en tailleur.

« Sirius m'a laissé la maison pour quelques jours pendant qu'il partait en mission pour Dumbledore. - Quoi ? Il est parti en mission ? Mais c'est pourtant lui qui m'a demandé de venir ici... »

Tonks le regarda avec un petit sourire puis se pencha vers lui et murmura : « Rémus... J'aime beaucoup ta naïveté. Tu n'avais donc pas remarqué ma petite écriture maladroite ? Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette lettre. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir ici, seul, parce que j'avais des révélations à te faire. »

Elle fit une courte pause et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix s'était fait beaucoup plus sensuelle.

« Et en effet, j'ai beaucoup d'aveux à te faire. »

Rémus la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Quand il parla, sa voix s'était faite sévère :

« Tonks! Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Je te l'ai expliqué des centaines de fois. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Je... Je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre et bien trop dangereux ! Regardes-moi ! Je suis un loup-garou, un être immonde ! JE NE PEUX PAS T'AIMER, NYMPHADORA ! »

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots et la regardait avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans les yeux. Tonks avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction et pourtant, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui firent l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle décida de refouler ses pleurs et essuya d'un air rageur les larmes traitresses qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle répondit à Rémus, ce fut d'une voix basse mais déformée par la rage.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler Nymphadora. Mon nom est Tonks ! TONKS ! Tu t'obstines à penser que tu es trop vieux, ou trop pauvre... Tu te cherches des excuses. Tu pourrais en trouver de bien meilleures si tu le voulais vraiment. Mais je vois ce regard que tu poses sur moi quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas. Il est brulant. Fiévreux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir... Serait-ce trop dur pour toi, Rémus Lupin, de succomber à tes désirs et de penser d'abord à toi ? Tu n'es un loup-garou que parce qu'IL t'a mordu. Mais tu es avant tout Rémus Lupin. Un homme bien. Quand vas-tu te décider à comprendre ? »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle s'avançait doucement vers le loup-garou, qui reculait. Soudain, ses jambes rencontrèrent la chaise contre le mur et il fut obligé de s'assoier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Tonks mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle dessina en l'air un symbole étrange. Aussitôt, une corde apparut et s'enroula autour du torse de Lupin pour l'attacher à la chaise. Elle fit un deuxième mouvement gracieux du mouvement et un bandeau noir se posa sur les yeux du lycanthrope. Tonks se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

« J'en ai assez que tu dérobes, Rémus Lupin. Nous allons donc jouer à un petit jeu, toi et moi... »

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le souffle de la jeune femme contre son oreille lui faisait l'effet d'une douce caresse. Sa voix était si suave, si sensuelle... Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il sentit aussitôt un doigt fin sur ses lèvres.

« Chut. Ne parle pas. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Pour l'instant, tu te laisses faire. Tu te laisses uniquement guider par ce que tu ressens. Je vais te détacher. Mais tu garderas ton bandeau car il est essentiel pour le petit jeu auquel nous allons jouer. »

Elle détacha les cordes qui le retenait. Mais Rémus ne pensa même pas à s'enfuir. Son instinct lui soufflait de rester assis sur cette chaise, et attendre pour voir ce que la jeune femme allait faire. Ne pouvant plus se fier à sa vue, il sentit ses autres sens se développer. Ainsi, en tendant l'oreille, il entendit le pas léger de Tonks qui s'éloignait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et son léger souffle frôla sa joue. Il frissonna à nouveau tandis qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

« Je veux que tu ouvres la bouche, que tu sentes ce qui va te toucher le palais, et que tu me dises ce que c'est. Chaque fois que tu me donneras un réponse correcte, tu auras droit à une récompense. D'accord ? »

Rémus hocha doucement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, un peu inquiet. Elle posa sur sa langue un petit aliment rond. Il avait un goût fruité et agréablement sucré. L'homme entreprit de le savourer avant de répondre :

« Raisin »

Elle posa délicatement sa petite main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Il gémit doucement au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle lui glissa à nouveau quelque chose dans la bouche. Cette fois-ci, le goût était totalement différent. Plutôt salé mais extrêmement moelleux, il fondit sur sa bouche. Il s'écria presque :

« Fromage »

Cette fois-ci, il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme contre sa joue droite. Ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes l'effleurèrent et il sentit sa peau devenir brulante à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé.

La jeune femme glissa dans sa bouche un petit objet rond. Il sentit un goût sucré mais légèrement acide. Cet aliment était plus difficile à trouver mais il tenta : « Carotte »

Il faillit sursauter quand il sentit les dents de la jeune femme mordiller doucement son lobe d'oreille. Elle chuchota à nouveau. « Bravo, mon petit lapin. Allez, dernier test. »

Lorsqu'elle posa le dernier aliment sur sa langue, des milliers de sensations montèrent à son cerveau. Ce goût sucré, si enivrant et voluptueux... Il croqua le petit morceau et le savoura, laissant la douce saveur fondre dans sa bouche. Enfin, d'une voix un peu tremblante, il murmura : « Chocolat... »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se posèrent alors sur les siennes. Elles avaient un léger goût de menthe, qui se mélangea au chocolat qui restait dans sa bouche. Ces saveurs mélangées étaient encore meilleures que le goût du chocolat pour Lupin. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il sentit l'animal qui était en lui prendre le dessus. Il voulut crier à Tonks de s'échapper, de courir loin, très loin de lui. Au lieu de ça, il plaqua la belle jeune femme contre le mur. Il la regarda d'un regard brulant de désir et posa ses lèvres brulantes sur les siennes...  
> <p>


	2. Enfin

Tonks sursauta lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, sauvage et bestiale. Rémus Lupin, d'ordinaire calme et réservé, se transformait en un être presque féroce. Mais l'hésitation ne brilla qu'un instant dans les yeux de Nymphadora, qui répondit fougueusement au baiser. Au bout d'un moment, le loup-garou mit fin à l'ardent baiser et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Ce geste, empli de douceur, contrastait avec l'impétuosité qu'il avait montré peu avant.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux et tomba dans un tourbillon de sentiments. Elle y décela la peur, mais aussi le désir. Elle crut y voir également la culpabilité. Il semblait étouffer sous toutes ses sensations. Tonks lui prit alors la main, doucement. De son pouce, elle lui caressa le dessus pour le rassurer. Au bout de quelques instants, elle leva la tête et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je n'aurai pas du faire tout ça. Je ne voulais pas... Je... »

Elle soupira, puis pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

« J'ai été égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Mon orgueil est si grand que j'ai cru que tu m'aimais. Ou du moins que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Visiblement, je me suis trompée. Oh, bien sur, tu m'as poussé contre ce mur, tu m'as embrassé. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à faire ça. Et je vois maintenant que tu as peur... Je n'aurai jamais du jouer avec cette tentation qu'est le chocolat pour toi. Je n'aurai jamais du jouer avec toi. Je suis désolée. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois leurs deux mains enlacées, puis partit en direction de la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire deux pas, une main ferme attrapa son poignée. Elle se retourna et vit Lupin qui la regardait avec colère. Mais la tristesse était aussi présente dans ses yeux, ainsi que l'envie. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui dit, d'une voix rauque :

« Tu n'as pas compris, Tonks. Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde. Tes yeux rieurs, tes cheveux si roses que j'aime tant, ta maladresse incurable... Tu es toujours joyeuse, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Tu ris, souvent. Et je l'aime tant. Ton petit rire clochette. Tu es un peu comme mon soleil, tu arrives à m'illuminer alors que je suis gris. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai : Je suis dangereux, vieux, pauvre... Je te l'ai dit pour te protéger. Je préfère te voir tomber amoureuse d'un autre, que de te voir un matin mutilée à mes côtés. Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que cela me causerait...

- Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, oui, mais... »

Il ne put continuer de parler car Tonks venait de lui sauter dessus, tout en l'embrassant. La force de l'impact les projeta au sol. La jeune femme, à califourchon sur le lycanthrope, le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et s'exclama, d'une voix tremblante de colère :

« Rémus John Lupin ! Es-tu stupide ou le fais-tu exprès ? Les risques, on les prendra ensembles ! Comme je te l'ai dit il y a peu, tu es avant tout Rémus Lupin ! Le loup-garou qui es en toi ne prend le dessus qu'une fois par mois, quand la lune devient pleine ! Mais je veux être là, à tes côtés, pour t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi, à t'aimer, à aimer les autres, à m'aimer moi... Je t'aime ! Si tu veux, je vais le crier sur les toits, avec mes cheveux roses. Je vais hurler à tout le monde que j'aime un loup-garou et que j'en suis heureuse ! Alors, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes discours sur le fait que tu ne '_serais_' pas pour moi ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots, comme une litanie. Lupin ne réfléchit plus, ses sens prenant le dessus. Il attrapa la tête de la jeune femme et captura une énième fois sa bouche vermeille.  
>Tonks ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, s'attendant à ce qu'il la repousse à nouveau. Mais le loup-garou ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il l'aimait et voulait lui prouver son amour. Se penchant vers son cou, il y posa ses lèvres puis le mordilla doucement, comme pour y laisser sa marque. Tonks ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. L'homme la prit alors dans ses bras, et tout en l'embrassant passionnément, la posa sur le lit d'une chambre à l'étage. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il caressa les courbes de la jeune femme. Le loup-garou qui était en lui voulait la prendre sauvagement, sans douceur. Mais Rémus Lupin s'efforça de contrôler son appétit bestial et prit le temps de découvrir sa Vénus.<p>

Il lui retira son débardeur rose et découvrit un joli soutien-gorge de la même couleur. Il la regarda, étonné, et Tonks rit, légèrement rougissante.

« C'est pas ma faute... Je craque pour le rose... »

Rémus se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix chaude :

« Désormais, je connais moi aussi ta faiblesse.

- Ma faiblesse, c'est toi ! »

Sur ce, la jeune femme poussa l'homme et se retrouva en position de force, au dessus de lui. Le loup-garou en Rémus était tout à fait contre mais l'homme décida de la laisser faire pour voir où les choses allaient les mener. Tonks, de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, entreprit de défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Elle le fit tomber sensuellement de ses épaules en lançant un regard brulant à son amant. Celui-ci sentit le sang affluer vers son bas-ventre... Sa poitrine était si belle... Pas vraiment forte mais très ferme. Et blanche, si blanche... Comme de la porcelaine... Ses tétons contrastaient avec leur couleur légèrement rosée. Il voulut absolument les toucher. Savoir s'ils étaient si doux qu'ils semblaient l'être. Il tendit la main et les prit en coupe. Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient doux et chauds. Il avait l'impression de tenir deux pêches, car ils avaient la même consistance délicate... Il voulut aller un peu plus loin et toucher les petits bouts roses si sensibles. Au contact de ses mains, ils devinrent plus durs, et Tonks souffla légèrement. Un souffle de désir.

Voyant qu'elle appréciait, il redressa un peu son corps et posa sa bouche sur ses mamelons et les caressa doucement de sa langue. Aussitôt, Nymphadora rejeta la tête en arrière et lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Des papillons commençaient à danser dans son ventre. Rémus, quand à lui, adorait le goût de ses mamelons. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta sa douce torture mais approcha ses lèvres de la jugulaire de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait la mordre. Mais il l'embrassa doucement, avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal... Puis il lécha sa nuque, tout en caressant ses courbes.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il lui mordilla doucement le cou. Tonks soupira de plaisir et mit ses mains dans les cheveux du lycanthrope, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. A ce moment-là, Rémus ne sut pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce le contact de ses mains si douces dans ses cheveux, ou simplement le soupir qu'elle avait poussé ? Dans tous les cas, la bête en lui prit le dessus un moment : il lui mordit le cou, tel un vampire, et deux petites entailles se dessinèrent sur le cou de Tonks. Celle-ci n'avait apparemment rien remarqué et continuait de caresser les cheveux de Rémus, les yeux fermés. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle baissa le regard sur lui et le vit en train de regarder son cou, l'air choqué. Intrigué, elle porta la main vers sa nuque et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux. Fixant ses doigts d'un air intéresse, elle souffla :

« Oh, je vois... »  
>La voix de Tonks fit sortir Lupin de sa contemplation et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une colère à peine contenue. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il murmura, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :<p>

« Oui, tu vois... Tu vois le mal que je peux te faire, simplement en te mordillant le cou... Je suis un monstre, Tonks... JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! »

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Mais Tonks, excédée par son comportement lunatique, lui prit le poignet et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Puis, elle dit d'une voix brulante de rage :

« Rémus ! Je ne sais combien de fois je devrais te le dire mais... TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE ! Tu es un homme BIEN ! Gentil, beau, doux et aimable ! Pour moi, tu n'es pas un hybride, un monstre ou encore un animal ! Tu es Rémus John Lupin ! Et ce que tu viens de faire m'importe peu ! Oui, tu m'as mordu. Oui, cela a fait couler deux petites goutes de sang mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es un monstre ! Si tu m'as mordu, c'est parce que la passion t'emportait ! Alors, je vais te le dire une bonne fois : J'en ai absolument rien à foutre du mal que tu pourrais me faire ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'en fera jamais ! Tu crois que ces deux gouttes de sang ont une quelconque importance pour moi ? Non ! Alors, tu vas être un gentil petit loup et tu vas te coucher là, sur ce lit ! C'est vrai, c'est pas juste, il n'y a que moi qui suis à moitié déshabillée... »

Durant toute sa tirade, la jeune femme avait parlé d'une voix forte et déterminée. A la fin, elle poussa Rémus sur le lit et entreprit de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Sa peau, légèrement bronzée, était recouverte de cicatrices. Tonks les caressa d'un doigt avant de se pencher sur le torse de Rémus et de souffler doucement sur ses balafres. Le loup-garou soupira de plaisir en sentant les caresses de sa déesse. Cette dernière traça de sa langue les contours de ses traces. En entendant le souffle irrégulier du lycanthrope, elle fit descendre sa langue plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Elle défit rapidement la ceinture, afin de baisser le jean. Elle retira le dernier bout de tissu encombrant et put enfin découvrir l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Elle toucha le bout et le caressa du haut vers le bas. Rémus poussa un long gémissement rauque et renversa la tête en arrière. Tonks sourit, amusée avança la tête vers le membre déjà dur. Mais Lupin, voyant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, la poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, et reprit sa place au dessus d'elle. Il se pencha sur elle et lui mordilla gentiment le lobe d'oreille. Tandis qu'elle aspirait une grande bouffée d'air, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser salir ta si jolie bouche ? »

Tonks roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Rémus posa ses lèvres sur son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de descendre vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa et couvrit de baisers à nouveau. Puis il remonta vers la bouche de son amante et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je trouve vraiment injuste le fait que je sois nu comme un ver et pas toi. Que dirais-tu de réparer ce tord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Tonks émit un petit rire qui se transforma en cri de jouissance lorsque Lupin se mit à sucer goulument l'un de ses tétons, tout en glissant la fermeture de sa jupe. Celle-ci alla vite rejoindre le paquet de vêtements. Brusquement, le loup en lui prit une fois de plus le dessus. Ne pouvant se contrôler, Rémus déchira le collant déjà troué en différents endroits. Tonks hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il retira d'un coup sec son dernier sous-vêtement. A ce moment-là, elle commença à ressentir de la peur. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras et l'attira vers elle pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. En voyant le regard empli de terreur de la jeune femme, Lupin parvint peu à peu à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, délicatement.

Puis il entama une descente sur le corps de la belle femme aux cheveux roses à l'aide de sa langue. Il insista un peu plus sur les endroits où elle gémissait plus fort. Il atteint finalement son entrejambe. Il donna un coup de langue. Cela suffit à faire gémir un peu plus fort Tonks, qui, dans un sursaut de volonté, se redressa et dit d'une voix emplie de désir :

« Attends ! Je croyais que nous ne devions pas... »

Rémus la repoussa d'un doigt et lui assura :

« Je n'ai jamais dit nous. Toi, tu ne dois pas te salir. Mais ce que je m'apprête est bien moins sale que tu ne le penses. Laisses-toi faire, ma petite Tonks. Pour une fois, laisse-toi aller... »

Elle voulut répliquer mais, dans un soupir d'impuissance, elle s'abandonna à lui. Souriant tendrement devant sa résignation, il posa ses lèvres sur le mont de Vénus et entreprit de le lécher. Tonks caressa la chevelure du loup-garou tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas crier son plaisir trop fort. Les papillons recommençaient leur ballet effréné dans son bas-ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce doux supplice, elle rejeta la tête en arrière en un long gémissement rauque. Les lépidoptères, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux, explosèrent en milliers d'étincelles. Le plaisir monta au cerveau de la belle jeune femme qui s'effondra quelques instants.

Au bout d'une minute, elle se redressa et vit que Rémus la regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient plus assombris encore par le désir. Il se pencha vers elle, l'enlaça amoureusement et lui murmura d'une voix caverneuse :

« Tu sais que tu es superbe lorsque tu jouis ? »

Elle sentit ses joues rougir... Pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, la jeune femme prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains et lui affirma :

« Toi, tu es toujours beau ! »

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé un baiser pareil. Leurs deux langues se frôlaient, se touchaient, se mêlaient. Chacun voulait exprimer le désir et l'amour que l'autre lui insultait. Nymphadora mit fin au baiser et l'attira vers elle. Elle murmura d'une voix tremblante de désir :

« Viens... Je t'en pris, viens...

- Tu... Tu es sure ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Rémus.

- Au nom de Merlin, Rémus ! Tu viens de me donner un orgasme fulgurant et tu me demandes encore mon avis ? Tu hésites encore ? Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant de cinq ans...

- Je suis sérieux, Tonks.

- Raaaaaah ! Oui, je suis sure ! Viens, MAINTENANT ! »

Rémus la regarda tendrement, puis s'enfonça doucement en elle. En même temps, ils poussèrent le même soupir de plaisir. Lupin s'appuya sur elle et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant d'accélérer ses vas-et-vient. Leur ébat dura un long moment. Chacun murmurait le prénom de l'autre. Les coups de reins de Rémus se firent soudain plus frénétiques, presque incontrôlés jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, l'emportant avec elle dans un ouragan de sensations.

Ils s'endormirent peu après. Rémus serrait contre lui le corps de sa dulcinée.

Au petit matin, le loup-garou se réveilla en baillant. Il tâtonna le lit mais ne trouva personne. Un peu inquiet, il s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Une femme aux longs cheveux roux se tenait de dos, devant lui. Sa chevelure lui rappelait étrangement Lily Evans. Complètement perdu, il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« Euuuh... Excusez-moi mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme s'avança vers lui et rit doucement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Rémus, c'est moi. J'ai juste changé d'apparence ce matin pour voir l'effet... Tu aimes ?

- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais... Je préfère largement le rose... »

Tonks fit la moue une seconde puis lui décrocha un grand sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, puis reprit son apparence habituelle. Lupin la prit doucement dans ses bras et chuchota :

« Voilà. Ainsi, tu es juste... Parfaite. Ma nymphe adorée... »

Nymphadora rit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur de bonheur absolu.

Curieusement, ce matin-là, les nuages qui recouvraient Londres furent chassés par un soleil plus brillant que jamais. Et les habitants retrouvèrent leurs sourires et leurs joie de vivre.

Comme par magie...


End file.
